Garcia I Shrunk the BAU team!
by lazywriter123
Summary: Kevin is at it again with a new invention which is a shrink ray, of course the BAU ends up the size of ants! Sequel to the stories "Pretty woman" and "Babies are NOT us."


I don't own Criminal Minds

**Author's note (please read)- So for all my regular readers and such, you have probably noticed that I'm not updating as much as I used to. For that I apologize but I had summer classes and now going well on into college, I have more work to do and less time to think about fan fic. I've also started writing my own novels in the spring and who knows maybe they will get published. Anyway, I have started doing a lot of stories for the Harry Potter series. This was mostly because I got back into the series after seeing the latest film, Deathly Hallows. I grew up on these books and movies so I wanted to do a little experimenting with the original plot in my fan fic (Don't own of course). Again I apologize for the wait but now I can make time to really make some stories. I also have a few new ideas for both Criminal minds fics and Harry Potter fics so be prepared for some craziness, which I'm well known for. **

**But here's a squeal to the stories "Pretty woman" along with its sequel "Baby's are NOT us" **

Enjoy

Since Kevin's second blunder by accidently turning Spencer, Derek and Rossi into babies, he WAS NOT allowed to bring anymore science projects into the BAU office. As ordered by Hotch himself, who was less than happy after the whole event took place.

However, in Kevin's apartment he was working on a new project, he invited Garcia over to look at it.

"SO what has my genius boyfriend invented today" she said teasingly.

"It's a shrinking devise basically. It will help making packing and carrying heavy objects much easier."

The machine looked much more put together then his last two, it was a great improvement. "Looks cool, how does it work?"

"Oh its simple, you take this key to turn it on, then crank it up using that know over there to give it power, then you set the exact size and ratio you want by using this computer on the machine, you then push the big green button and there the object of your choice becomes that size."

"Can you change them back just as easily?"

"Sure, you point the machine at the same shrunken object and then you push the big red button to return them to their natural size."

"Can you do living things?"

"Not sure yet, I'm worried that maybe vital organs and such won't be shrunken with them since living animals and people are much more complex than a piece of luggage."

After taking for a few minutes, Garcia's cell phone rang and it was Morgan.

"_Hey baby-girl, you want to head to the bar with me and the rest of team?"_

"Sure, Kevin and I are at his place, he made a new invention again."

"_Oh good lord, I'm not going anywhere near his inventions again."_

Garcia laughed as she ended the call. They decided to drop by Kevin's place to pick up Garcia; they were all carpooling in Morgan's car.

They all went up to the apartment and had to wait because Kevin couldn't find his wallet. They were all in the living room but unknown to them the invention was on the table with a blanket over it, so they didn't notice it.

However the machine was still plugged into the electrical outlet. Suddenly they heard thunder coming from outside.

"Hurry up Kevin, we want to beat the storm to the bar" said Morgan.

Suddenly one lightning bolt hit really close to the apartment complex and it the generator in the basement. The shock of electricity went up into Kevin's apartment and into the machine through the cord. The override of power turned the machine on and it powered up. The team heard the noise coming from under the blanket and Hotch removes it.

The machine at this point was just about powered up.

"What the…."

Suddenly the machine fired since every safety function was overridden because the electricity boost damaged those functions.

Suddenly everyone was in a beam of light, except for Garcia and Kevin who were in the other room trying to find his wallet.

They stared in shock as the team disappeared right before their eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
